


rosé

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, honestly?? this is gross and they like eachother a Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto shit talk celebrities and then make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohirareon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohirareon/gifts).



> based off of [this beautiful perfect lovely piece of artwork](https://ohirareon.tumblr.com/post/157753248754/sappy-bokuroo-doodle-for-crunchrapsupreme) that [ohirareon ](https://ohirareon.tumblr.com) drew ahhHHHHH thank u for providing my bokuroo ass w lovely content okay ily <3
> 
> this is really short and completely self indulgent and gross and im not sorry

“Okay, realistically, on a scale of one to ten, how attractive is Dylan Sprouse?”

Kuroo blinks. “That kid from that Disney channel show?”

“Yeah!” 

“Isn’t he like, twelve?”

Bokuto rolls his eyes. “I meant like,  _ now _ . Here, let me google him.”

Kuroo watches over Bokuto’s shoulder he types in ‘ _ dylan sprouse 2017 hot’  _ and he snorts quietly to himself before reaching over and taking a swig of the bottle of rosé he managed to sneak from his mom’s liquor cabinet. She never drinks the stuff anyways, and she legit has at least 3 bottles of the same damn wine. Kuroo’s sure if one bottle goes missing, he won’t get into too much trouble. 

Besides, half the bottle is already gone between him and Bokuto. His face is warm, his hands warmer, and he scoots closer to Bokuto, close enough that their knees knock together. The wine tastes bitter on his tongue, and he kind of wants Bokuto to lick it off for him. Maybe. 

If he can get him to stop swooning over a fucking child actor for one goddamned minute, that is.

“Look at him, he’s adorable!” Bokuto coos, shoving his phone into Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo squints his eyes. “He kinda looks like…. Uh, you know, when a leaf falls down and it’s all crunchy, and then someone steps on it? That’s like, his aesthetic.”

Bokuto pouts. “Fuck you, I think he’s hot.” 

He grabs the bottle of wine and takes a huge gulp, and when he pulls away and makes a face at the taste, Kuroo laughs hard enough that he snorts. 

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo says, once he’s calmed down. He’s pressed against Bokuto’s side now, too warm with the alcohol sloshing around in his body, and he grabs Bokuto’s phone from his hands, typing in another name into the google search bar. “What about him? He’s cute, right?”

Bokuto chokes a bit on his mouthful of wine, and Kuroo laughs again, pressing his forehead to Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“ _ Harrison Ford?!”  _

“Look!” Kuroo says, swiping through a few pictures. “He’s handsome!”

“He’s  _ old _ .”

“He’s rugged!”

“He looks like a foot, dude,” Bokuto laughs, and then he’s snatching his phone back, angling it just out of Kuroo’s line of sight as he taps away. “Here, I’ll show you someone who’s  _ really _ sexy. Like, out of this world, drop dead gorgeous, ‘ _ could probably kill a man with one look’ _ sexy.”

Kuroo frowns, gulping down another drink of the wine. “If you show me a picture of that kid from  _ Bridge to Terabithia _ again I swear to god - ”

Bokuto turns his phone around so Kuroo can see, and Kuroo blinks and feels his face heat up so fast he gets a bit dizzy. Or, maybe that’s the alcohol? Who knows. 

“That’s…” Kuroo trails off, and then he’s giggling, shoving Bokuto hard enough that he nearly tips over. “That’s  _ me _ , you asswipe.”

“Sure is!” Bokuto says proudly, beaming at Kuroo’s blushing face. “You have Dylan Sprouse beat for  _ sure _ .”

“On a scale of one to ten?” Kuroo asks quietly, leaning closer, and Bokuto’s breath is warm on his lips as he whispers back, 

“Easily a twelve, dude.”

Kuroo laughs again, nearly tipping over whatever’s left in the bottle of rosé as he worms his way into Bokuto’s lap. They’re sitting on the carpet floor in his living room, his parents out for the night, and it’s a little uncomfortable, but Kuroo doesn’t care. Bokuto’s hands find their way to his hips, his thumbs slipping beneath his teeshirt to press into bare skin, and Kuroo laughs again when their teeth knock together. 

“Dude, stop laughing!” Bokuto chides, but he’s a hypocrite because  _ he’s _ laughing, his lips soft and tasting of wine. 

“ _ You _ stop laughing,” Kuroo shoots back, his chest feeling warm enough to explode, practically. He doesn’t really get a lot of alone time with Bokuto these days, with them both being third years and their impending graduation taking up nearly their entire schedules. So weekends like this are nice, albeit rare, and Kuroo is constantly reminded just how much he misses Bokuto when he’s not there. 

When Bokuto slides his hands higher, up under Kuroo’s shirt to trace along his waist, Kuroo is also reminded about how much he misses these hands on his body, and how  _ nice  _ it is when he can actually take advantage of it, like right now. 

“I can’t believe you think Harrison Ford is hot,” Bokuto whispers as he kisses down Kuroo’s neck, stopping every few inches to suck a mark where he deems fit. 

Kuroo laughs, breathless, and squirms a bit in Bokuto’s lap. “I said  _ handsome _ , not hot. There’s a difference.”

“Mmm,” Bokuto hums, and Kuroo sighs and winds his hands into Bokuto’s hair, wiggling a bit when he feels a pair of hands cup his ass through his jeans. “Which one am I, then? Handsome, or hot?”

“ _ Ah _ ,” Kuroo sighs when Bokuto squeezes, pulling their bodies closer. “Both. You’re both. Definitely both.”

Bokuto laughs at that, leaning back a bit so he can fit his mouth to Kuroo’s again, and it’s off center and sloppy, teenage eagerness getting in the way of actual skill, and Kuroo  _ can’t stop laughing _ . 

“Oh my god, what’s so funny, holy  _ shit _ ,” Bokuto says, breaking their kiss and chuckling as Kuroo practically falls off of Bokuto’s lap with his cackling. 

Honestly, he has no idea. He’s happy, and he’s borderline drunk, mostly just really tipsy, and this is what he gets for drinking on an empty stomach, and for being a lightweight, he supposes. He just, he  _ really _ likes his boyfriend, and he really hates the taste of rosé, but that’s totally fucking okay.

“Hey, do you think Shia Labeouf is hot?” Kuroo asks, hiccuping around his laughter and leaning back in Bokuto’s lap so he can look at his face more clearly. 

Bokuto rolls his eyes. “Pre-Transformers, or post-Transformers?”

“Post.”

Bokuto hums in thought. “I’d take him out for a drink, yeah.”

“Wow, something we actually agree on.”

Bokuto grins, swiftly tickling Kuroo’s sides until Kuroo’s shrieking and pushing at Bokuto’s face, the threat of punching him definitely a high one. “C’mon, I don’t wanna think about hot celebrities anymore, I just wanna think about my hot boyfriend, who’s sitting on my lap and won’t stop smiling long enough that I can properly kiss him.”

“Shut up, you’re smiling too,” Kuroo says, taking a heaving breath as he winds his arms around Bokuto’s neck, kissing the corner of his grinning mouth. 

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto says, leaning against the couch and heaving Kuroo closer on his lap by his thighs. “No more smiling. It’s make out time.”

Kuroo’s eyes are trained onto Bokuto’s face, taking in his sharp nose and his broad jawline, his ghost of stubble barely growing in. Bokuto’s eyes are wide and unblinking, and oh _fuck;_  Kuroo is silent for approximately three fucking seconds before he bursts into loud, involuntary laughter, his entire body growing hot when Bokuto joins him, until there’s tears in their eyes and their abs are sore. 

“Dude, what! Is my face that funny looking?” Bokuto teases, kissing all over Kuroo’s giggling face, along his cheeks and nose and chin, until he finally settles onto his lips, kissing the laughter right out of his mouth. His hands slide up again, his fingers splaying along the expanse of Kuroo’s back, feeling the muscles shift under his touch as Kuroo crowds closer. A pair of hands come up to cup Bokuto’s face, and Kuroo smiles to himself as he feels the other teen practically melt beneath his fingers. 

“I hope your mom doesn’t get mad about the wine,” Bokuto murmurs, sucking on Kuroo’s bottom lip briefly before releasing it with a  _ pop _ . 

“Nah, she probably won’t even notice it’s gone.”

The television is on in the background, but the volume is low, and Kuroo is too lazy to turn around and see what’s playing. Besides, Boktuo’s licking into his mouth again, and Kuroo’s body still feels light and giddy, but the arms wound around his waist are keeping him very, very grounded. 

A spark shoots through his spine when Bokuto hums lowly into his mouth, and Kuroo tugs lightly at the strands of Bokuto’s hair, feeling the way Bokuto seems to almost tremble beneath him. After a moment, he breaks the kiss, and Kuroo’s panting lightly, sweat gathering at his temples, and wow, is it warm in here? It’s warm in here. It’s  _ boiling _ in here. 

“Hey,” Bokuto breathes out, beaming in that way the turns Kuroo’s insides into squirmy mush. “My butt’s going numb from sitting on the floor. Bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo replies, before frowning at the glint in Bokuto’s eyes. “Don’t pick me up.”

“I’m gonna pick you up.”

“ _Dude_ \- !” 

Kuroo shrieks when Bokuto heaves them both off the ground, accidentally kicking over the bottle of wine, and Kuroo groans as the last few swigs trickle out onto the carpet. His mom is going to fucking  _ murder  _ him. 

Bokuto’s hands are warm and strong where they grip his thighs, keeping him hoisted up, and Kuroo can’t do anything right now except for tighten his legs and hold on as Bokuto stumbles up the stairs and to the bedroom, panting into Kuroo’s neck. He probably cracks a joke or something, because Kuroo starts laughing again, hard enough that Bokuto nearly drops him, but it’s  _ good _ . 

It’s good, and easy, and graduation is coming up, but for now, all Kuroo can focus on is the thickness in his throat from the booze, and the aftertaste of Bokuto’s tongue in his mouth as they both tumble onto his bed for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twit](https://twitter.com/wecametofuck) and [tumbl](https://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com)


End file.
